Zira
Zira is a lioness in The Lion Guard (She was also the main villain in The Lion King 2). She is Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani's mother and the leader of Makucha's army alongside Makucha himself. She appeared in one episode, Lions of the Outlands. She is voiced by Nika Flutterman who also voiced Luna Loud in The Loud House. Appearance Zira is a thin, fully grown lioness with dusty brown fur and a notch on one of her striped ears. Her angular eyes are red, and her nose is black. The fur on either side of her face is long, forming two triangular points. Her muzzle is also longer than the average lion's, with the fur at the end of her chin scruffy. Her claws are always extended. As a water spirit, only her head appears from a giant geyser of the dark lagoon, colored in dark blue, her fur around her mouth is light blue, and her eyes are pale blue. Personality : "It's your choice, Kion. With me. Or against me. But if you're against me... You'll never leave the Outlands." : ― Zira Zira is sneaky and devious, feigning hospitality on numerous occasions in an attempt to get someone to side with her. She is set in her beliefs and cannot be swayed. Zira also loathes hyenas. In addition to this, she believes that lions should rule with an iron fist as opposed to being benevolent to all living creatures. She does not have much respect for the Circle of Life, and is ruthless enough to kill a cub if they do not do as she wants them to. History Prior to The Lion Guard Zira lived in the Pride Lands during the reign of Scar, who selected her son, Kovu, to be the next ruler of Pride Rock. Scar was later defeated by his nephew Simba, who took over as the rightful king. However, Zira disputed this and fought Simba, as she was very close to Scar. She lost, and Simba banished her and her family and followers to the Outlands. Zira and her family take over the watering hole belonging to a hyena clan led by Jasiri and refuse to share it. Simba's son Kion enters the Outlands, accompanied by Jasiri and is brought to Zira by Nuka and Kovu, and Zira introduces herself to Kion, then him to her daughter, Vitani, and asks what brings him to the Outlands. Jasiri pipes up, informing her of their friendship. Zira is surprised that she is friends with royalty, and Jasiri explains that not only that, he is also the leader of the Lion Guard. Surprised, Zira points out that the Guard isn't there, but Kion states that he is there and confidently asks why she and her family are in the Outlands and why they have taken over Jasiri's watering hole. Zira slinks away and ignores his questions, instead asking why he just doesn't use the Roar of the Elders to get her the water, which confuse Jasiri, Kion, Nuka, Kovu and Vitani. Zira then explains that as the leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders and Kion is surprised that she knows about it. Zira then shows Kion a cloud in the distance and tells him to Roar at it. Still confused at what it could do, Kion does so, and the Roar briefly transforms the cloud into a raincloud, dampening the land and releasing a short burst of rain. Gobsmacked, Kion asks how she knew about the Roar's powers, but Zira does not feel comfortable discussing it around a hyena. She asks to speak with Kion alone, lion to lion. Hesitantly, Kion agrees. Taking Kion aside, Zira reinstates her pleasure at meeting Kion and tells him that lions are the best rulers and try to convince him to join her, singing with Kion "Lions Over All". Afterwards, she leads Kion to her family's home, a cave, where Kion demands to know more about the Roar now that he and Zira are alone. But Zira first wishes to know who's side he is on- lions or hyenas. Kion asserts that he is on the side of the Circle of Life and anyone who respects it. Suddenly, many lionesses, the Outsiders, surround Kion, revealing that it was a trap set by Zira. She then left him the choice: being with them or against them, and says that if it choice to be against them, he will never leave the Outlands. When he threatens to use the Roar of the Elders against her and her lionesses, she tells him how she once knew someone else with the Roar, and how he lost it when he used it against his fellow lions. Kion knows she's talking about Scar, and Zira reveals that Scar and her were very, very close and that he was the one who told her all about the Roar. She also says that if it wasn't for Simba, Scar would still be King. Kion agitates her by declaring that Scar was never the true king and Zira becomes very offended, ordering her lionesses to attack. She wards them off almost immediately after, giving Kion one more chance to join her. She then leaves to get her cubs, leaving Kion surrounded. Zira tricks Jasiri into thinking that Kion has sided with the Outsiders and orders her to leave, and she does so with great upset. Zira then returns to Kion with Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Upon arriving, Kovu questions Zira why Kion and them can't be friends. She responds that isn't her choice but Kion's. In turn, Nuka questions Zira about if Kion use his Roar against them, fearing that. She responds the same response that she has say to Kion. She also reveals that, without his Roar, Kion is harmless, and Simba's Pride Lands are an open target. Zira then turns to Kion giving him his last chance. However, Kion is rescued by the Lion Guard and Jasiri. Seeing that Kion is the only lion in the Guard, Zira claims that she is "pathetic" and orders to her lionesses to get ready to fight the outnumbered Guard. When Bunga urges Kion to use the Roar of the Elders against them, he reminds whose Zira tells to him: Scar lost his roar because he used it against lions, which Zira, her family and the Outsiders are. But the Guard reveals to Kion the true reason why Scar lost his Roar: he lost it because he used it for evil and not against lions. Zira claims it not to be true and tries to urge Kion to listen to her since she knows the Roar's powers better. Kion then asserts his stance, telling her that she and her family are not welcome in the Pride Lands or the Outlands. Zira is horrified and reminds him that they're lions, but Kion does not listen to her and uses the Roar of the Elders against them, sweeping Zira, her children (with the exception of Kovu, who soon runs after his family) and her lions. They land near a termite mound. When Nuka demands to know where they are, Zira angrily responds "our new home". Cave of Secrets Zira, Scar and her family make a brief appearance as cave paintings during the song Wisdom on the Walls. During Season 3 After Kion departs Pride Rock to find the Tree of Life to heal his wounds which he received during the final battle against Scar, Zira devises a new plan to take over the Pride Lands. She trains Kovu, raising him to believe Simba was the enemy, sending him over to the Pride to infiltrate them so he could later overthrow Simba and become King. However, during this, Kovu befriended Simba and fell in love with his daughter, Kiara (whom he had previously met as a cub). As a result of that, along with Nuka's eventual death later on in the events, Zira lead an attack on the Pride Lands herself. However, before any damage is done, Kovu and Kiara stop the fight and convince the lions that they are one Pride. Vitani and the other Outsiders saw it was true as they turned against Zira and the Hyenas and joined Simba's pride, but Zira refused, rejecting Kiara's offer of peace, unable to let go of her hate, resulting in her death. Journey to the Pride Lands Zira is mentioned as having started an attack on the royal family. The Lion Guard make their way back home with the intention of stopping her. Return to the Pride Lands When the Lion Guard comes back from the Tree of Life, they learn through Kovu that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. After being taken back to Pride Rock, they discover that Zira raised Kovu to believe that Simba was their enemy with the intention of using him to start an attack. The plan backfired when Kovu got to know Simba and Kiara. When Zira Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and her lionesses initiated a battle against Simba's Pride, Kiara and Kovu put a halt to the battle with the words "we are one". When everyone, including her daughter, Vitani, joined Simba's pride, Zira was unwilling to let go of her hate, and in the end it destroyed her. Prior to Disney Junior Animated Series During "The Rise of Zira," Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, Mama Binturoung, and their friends meet Kuuma, who plans an idea for them to bring back Zira in the lagoon of the Etherlands to help them, just by using four things: dark water of the Etherlands lagoon, a bone and a piece of fur from Zira's corpse, and Catboy's magic. They then use Owlette to lure the Night Pride and the PJ Masks as bait so that Catboy will use all of his magic to bring Zira back and as they do, Catboy comes and threatens Makucha, who he thinks was planning to kill Owlette with his (Makucha) claws, that he unleashes all of his magic on the villains which causes the lagoon to bubble wildly and the geysers to create the ground shake while spraying water. After the PJ Masks and the Night Pride leave the Etherlands, Makucha and Kuuma try to bring Zira back by waving the bone and the fur over the lagoon but nothing happens. Furious, Makucha throws the fur then smacks the bone out of Kuuma's tail into the lagoon water, when the lagoon bubbles wildly again and Zira presents herself to all the Etherland villains. Family :Nuka: Son :Kovu: Son :Vitani: Daughter :Scar: Mate Gallery Zira’s spirit.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lion Guard characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Army of Zira members